First Mission: Back Home
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: Cammie is just about to start a new semester but a week before her mother tells her and her closest friends will be going on a mission, back to where she grew up. There her friends unravvel what Cammie kept bottled inside and what serets she kept.
1. What are we doing?

Chapter 1-We are doing what?

All right go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

It was a week till school and my mom was calling me into her office and saying we were going on a mission to where I grew up. But I knew I had left friends there. But there I was totally someone different and I didn't tell anyone and I mean _ANYONE! _About what happened there, I was kind of the head cheerleader, the coolest girl in school type, best singer too. This was going to be bad, and I mean _BAD! _

"Sweetie, I need you and your friends to do this. Yes I know that none of your friends knew what you where then but. You have to do it." She said and I just nodded and agreed.

I went into my favourite 'secret' passage. I was alone and Zach was cleared from my mind. I was thinking it would be good to be home but A LOT of guys liked me there, so Zach would be jelous, that will be good………….

My mom said the girls would be here in 30 minutes and 45 seconds (Yes, I counted seconds!).I was exited but scared to the death. This 'trip' could ruin me. I would never be the same. Well…..I changed after my dad left. I was never the same, he died, and so did my pep-ness. Everyone still loved me and comforted me, because they knew I was in denial. They were the best. When I told them I was leaving they respected it and hugged me good-bye. We were he bestest of friends and very and extremely popular.

I climbed out of my passage and waited for Bex to arrive ready to put on a face.

**AN-So do you like it??? Should I continue??? What will happen when Cammie's friends find out who she was. Please review!!!! *smiles***

**Reviews=Chapters **


	2. WHAT!

Chapter 2-Who Else is Here?

All right go to Ally Carter

Cammie POV

Not even 1 minute and 30 seconds later Bex pulled up.

"BEX!!!" I yelled and ran out to her and we hugged each other.

"Why was I called her exactly?" She asked, I just smiled.

"We have to wait for everyone else to come here." I replied she looked questioning.

"Who?" She asked.

"Let me see……Liz, Macey, Jonas, Zach, and Grant." I replied of course she knew she was here when I said 'Grant' she smiled.

"YES!! Can you help me with my stuff?" She asked, I just nodded. We walked up to the room in silence.

10 minutes and 35 seconds later we hear Liz and Macey get here!

"LIZ, MACEY!" I said and ran up to them and pulled them into a hug!

"Hey Cam, Hey Bex" They said at the same time.

"Look who we found in the hallway?" Macey asked and kicked the door open. And there was Grant, Zach, and Jonas they were all carrying some sort of luggage. Looking…stressed? Well Jonas wasn't and once they saw Bex and I they were okay again.

"Hey!" I yelled from the door they smiled and came in the door and placed the luggage and Macey and Liz's beds.

"I NEVER want to meet you in the hall AGAIN MACEY!" Grant yelled at Macey she just laughed.

"You are all supposed to go and meet my mom in her office." I said and yes I was hiding something, a lot actually.

"Okay, do you know what this is about?" Bex asked, I just smiled and nodded, and started out the door.

We all entered my mother's office in silence.

"I guess you are all wondering why you are here?" My mother started they all nodded. And she continued "Well….I guess you didn't tell the Cam." She said I just smiled. "Well, you are going on a mission, to find the 4 under cover agents, they are the same age as you so I will be going. I will not name the location, you will know once you get there. You leave tomorrow at 6 Am sharp. That will be all." We all turned around and left.

We got back to our room. And finally started talking.

"OH MY GOD!!! Cam did you know about this??" Bex asked.

"Yes, and I know where too, but that is classified. I will tell you, I might not act the same, with the legend and all." I said they all nodded. Then we went to bed. No further conversation.

_4 AM Next Morning_

It was 4 AM and the alarm went off. Bex was just walking. I went and texted Zach, we had to wake them up I texted:

_Z_

_You need to get up!!! We are all up too! BLAH!_

_C  
_Then I closed it and he responded not even 5minuted later

_C_

_We are all up! BLAH! Is right!_

_Z_

I smiled when he wrote that. It was a little bit of a wallet down, and I was happy.

_One Hour (even) Later_

We were all ready spew went downstairs and waited. I was trying to remember what I was like with them before I was well…….how should I put it……deflated. Then I remembered I was the popular one everyone wanted to be friends with. I could easily get this mission done…well I hoped.

It was 1 minute and 30 seconds till the guys were supposed to be here, Mr. S. , and my mom were already here. Then with 40 seconds to spare the boys came rushing down.

We were handed a cover but I didn't need one. I just needed to know names and that was it.

"Why doesn't Cam get one?" Liz asked. Mr. Solomon looked at me and I just had to say it.

"You will find out soon enough." I said and climbed into the helicopter and we were off. I was going……………_home._

**AN- So???? Do you like it????????? Please review!!!!!**

**-Twilight113**


	3. We are there!

**Chapter 3-Where are we?**

**All rights to Ally Cater**

Cammie POV

No one else knew where we were, I did. Of course why would I tell them that? I wouldn't exactly. Zach was sitting right next to me. He was looking out the window. I was just looking at my hands, I was about to take out my iPod but Zach's hand grabbed mine, I was confussed, but he hugged me?

"Camme, I know your scared." He said and I started laughing a bit, he looked confused now.

"I'm not scared" I said between laughs "I am far from it, I didn't get a profile because well……think about it." I said patted his hand and looked at my iPod and listened to it. I was listening to _Sweet Dreams-Beyonce _ I really liked that song, it always calmed me down, no matter what.

We landed and everyone was figuring out where we were ,I just walked around. Zach seemed to notice and sat beside me on a bench.

"So………………." He said.

"So?" I asked.

"Well…..do you know where we are?" He asked I just laughed and nodded, I didn't feel like talking, and only I knew why. Zach just pulled me into a hug. We got up and joined everyone else.

"Well, anyone know exactly _where _we are going?" Bex asked, oh yea! I was supposed to show them, whoops!

"Umm, yes, I was supposed to show you all where to go." I said and Bex seemed happy?

"Okay so………where do we go?" I just nodded at them to follow me. With-in 20 minutes we arrived where we were staying, I didn't want to tell them I lived here, not yet at least.

"How do you know your way around here?" Liz asked

"Oh! I came here after my mom told me so I could know where to go and stuff, no biggie." I said, it was a very good lie I was convinced, well of course not! I am the liar.

"Okay." They said I gave them a room number and they unpacked, and I went for a walk.

Zach POV

I finished unpacking and I noticed Cammie was gone, she went for a walk. She has been acting real different here. She seemed to know her way around too, too well. I of all people would know, like come on! I followed her and she sat on a bench in the park. Thinking, I guess. Then I saw a few girklks go up to her, Cammie smiled, a real smile? I wasn't going to listen in, I was going to go back and see what they think about it.

I got to the house , and Grant ambushed me.

"HEY ZACH! Where's Cammie?" He yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"WHERE IS SHE!"Bex yelled and Grant chuckled a bit, and I rolled my eyes, wow that is such a Cammie.

"Bex, chill she is at the park, with people she apparently knows." I said and they looked at me confussed, so I explained the story.

"Well, I think I know." Bex said and I was very confussed.

"You remember we asked Cammie where she lived before?" She asked they all nodded except us of course " I think this is where she grew up, think about she is all down, says she knows people here, we just………..don't know what her personality was, her mom said it changed, like A LOT!"A Bex said and Cammie came in the door, a second later and went upstairs.

Cammie POV

They knew, almost everything, I will have to keep my mouth shut, for three days, I wonder how that will go……………..

**AN-**

**Hope you like it!!! I just got my typing network thingy back! I will be updating next week! I am going for a little holiday, so I can't update for a bit ******** But I will update with-in 2 weeks! Please review!!!! Idf I get 10 I will update when I get back!!!!!**

**-Twilight113**


	4. Who are you?

**Chapter 4-Who Are You?**

**All rights to Ally Cater**

Cammie POV

I was sitting in my room, I ran into my _old _friends, they were always there for me, and I mean ALWAYS! I ran into them and they comforted me, and said see ya later. I knew Zach saw and told everyone. But he didn't catch what we talked about, they said my ex-boyfriends wanted to get back together with me, ~ew~ he was my EX-BOYFRIEND because he cheated on me with Chantal , she was the only one in the whole school, and I mean WHOLE school, who dis-liked me. I knew they figured it out, but they had no idea, and I mean NO idea what my personality was like. They would eventually find out, cause school starts tomorrow, I was going to leave early, so I could catch up with old friends and explain to a very confussed ex-boyfriend.

At dinner-time everyone was quiet, it wasn't awqward though, it wasn't.

_Next Morning_

I was already for school, well except for the _eat breakfast_ part. I ate at 7:20, by the time I was all ready it was almost 8 (7:50). Everyone was just coming down for breakfast, I was already gone.

Zach POV

It was 7:50, perfect timing, breakfast would take less-than 10 minutes, we got downstairs (Grant ,Jonas, and I) were just getting downstairs and Cammie was leaving? Why was she sneaking around so much? I quickly finished (5 minutes to be exact). Bex, Macey, and Liz were just coming down the stairs, make-up and beauty I presume. I said see you at school, and left. I was almost at the school when I heard someone talking, it was Cammie, and some on else I didn't know.

Cammie POV

I waited outside the school for Jason (yes, that is my ex-boyfriends name) and called him over to talk to him.

"Jason, I know we had a thing but……we don't now, I just wanted to know that you knew that." I said He just nodded and said:

"I know, I heard you have had _other _boyfriends, after me?" He asked I nodded.

"Yes, I had one his name was Josh and now I have another, and he isn't and ex yet." I said, he just nodded, he was sad, I could tell, he was my best friend until he asked me out.

"Will you still be my friend though?" He asked, I just smiled an nodded.

"Yes, I am still mostly the same Cammie, just a little different." I said, he nodded, that's it.

"Maybe we should get to school now, I don't want to be late." I said.

"Yes, everyone will be so…………excited you are back!" He said I just shoved him over and he laughed, we didn't talk much.

I walked onto the school ground and my 'friends' found me imediately.

"CAMMIE!" They yelled and ran into my crushing me with 4 hugs, and it hurts!\

"Umm, being crushed!" I managed to get out, and the imediately let go.

"Sorry!"hey all said, at the same time!

"It is okay, I gotta go find some people, so I will see ya later." I said and ran off to find Zach, Grant, Jonas ,Liz ,Bex, and Macey.

I finally found them, on the side of the school.

"Hey! I was looking for you guys!" I said when I reached them

.

"Yup, here we are, who were those people?" Bex said/asked. Damn, I didn' want that to come up yet, yet.

"Umm……well, you figure it out, I had some issues to take care of first." I said and they looked confussed. I gave Macey the _ex-boyfriend-issue _look, and she nodded, she understood exactly, she knew everything.

"Okay Cam, you better go back." I just smiled and said,

"Tell them later, see you at lunch, see ya later." I said and ran off.

I love Macey, I truly do! She is the only one who understands me, now that is. She didn't really know that I was a cheerleader, who was a great singer, she wouldn't know that for a bit longer.

**AN-**

**Okay I updated!!!!!!!! Did you like it????????? First 6 people to review get a chapter 5 preview!!!!!! So……what do you think might happen? Will Cammie's ex get in the way? Or will another best friend changer her point of view??????????? AN lastly who are the 4 traders??????All the questions will slowly be answered in this fanfic!!!!!**

**-Twilight113**


	5. OMFG!

**Hey!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**Stargazer-Look4Me~Umm……Bex and Cammie, but for this case Cammie and Macey.**

**Kistasky123-here is the update!**

**Stardust Of Crystalclan-UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Christoferdrewloverx3-Good guess! It is close, but if Chantal does anything to Cammie, it won't be for awhile yet………..**

**.Winchester- I am working on it!**

**Well let's get back to the story!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5-OMFG!**

**All rights to Ally Cater**

Cammie POV

I was walking towards Kelsey, Melisa, Adrianna, and Kaitlyn. We hugged each other and they brought me to the gym, for their cheer practice, I wasn't joined, yet. There are a lot of yet's in my life, I really hope everything doesn't fly too, too fast.

They were about to start the music when Katie (Kaitlyn) said,

"Cammie, we want you to join again, but we will need help with the routine and stuff ok?" Katie asked, I just nodded, not making any promises.

They were doing it to a song called _It's On-Superchick _I agree with the song choice, very good song. They had lots of flips and everything, fair amount of dancing, but the song didn't work, I need another one…………….

Macey POV

Okay……………so Cammie has an ex-boyfriends issue. WAIT?! EX-BOYFRIEND!! So Josh wasn't the first…………..so why did she lie? There must be a huge secret here, because she wouldn't tell us, it was odd, everything about this place was odd, even Cammie, she fit in here perfectly I was about to tell them, but then the bell rang, we went our ways I would tell them later, I hope. My first class was math, with Cammie, so I could talk to her. But she already had friends, and they were………….slutty? That didn't make sense, she must have a deep secret here, but she did sit next to me, thankfully.

Cammie POV

I was still choosing the song, but I saw Macey, she must be in the same classes as me……….I went and sat next to her I said

"Hey Macey, what's up?" I asked

"So……..what's up with _them_?" She asked, damn, why would she ask that????? Oh yea, she is curious.

"Umm, they were my closest friends when I was younger." I said, pretty simple answer, I hope. She just nodded. Then class started.

Macey POV

Was I happy with the answers Cammie gave me? NO! Was she telling the truth? Somewhat. Was I gonna tell everyone else? NO! She needs to tell them herself, I hope she will, because I know I won't. Class was boring, it is math, math is ALWAYS boring, no matter what.

It was lunch and I found Bex, Liz, and the guys sitting at a table, I just smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey! Did you notice anything?" I asked, it was obvious; no guys were following me, for the first time ever, EVER!

"Umm…….no. Why?" Bex asked. WOW! She can be a bit light-headed sometimes……

"Well to start no boys are following me or drooling over me, and second, we might not see Cammie as much as we wanted." I said and pointed over to the table at the other side of the room, and everyone's eyes bugged out, like they are clearly shocked, obviously, I was not. She was sitting at the table with all _the poular's _was I personally surprised? No, that ex-boyfriend must have been close to her, because he was looking at her, a lot, like A LOT! No one noticed that, because no one knew she had an ex yet, only id did, and I suppose I should tell them.

"What the hell was that?" Bex said she was mad, I just shook my head.

"Have you actually _thought _why she didn't tell us what her life was like? They are really nice though, Cammie talks to them like she does to us. She sits beside me in class, and she is still the same, but, here she is…………….she has _history_." I said and looked at Bex and Liz, they knew what quoted history means they just nodded and we continued eating, and the boys were far from getting anything that we were talking about. FAR from it, or anything.

Zach POV

What did that mean? I had no idea what Macey was talking about, so were Grant and Jonas, but Liz and Bex seemed to understand. Why did Cammie look perfectly comfortable? Her and that guy _Jason _seemed to be too, too close. I needed to find out things, because from the looks of it, they _are _or _were _boyfriend/girlfriend, but I highly doubt that.

**AN-**

**Hope you liked the chappy! I am so…………glad I finished it! I will try to make things more clear! MORE REVIEWS!! Or I will not update!!!!! They still don't know everything about Cammie……………..**

**~Twilight113~**


	6. We know who she was

**Hey!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6-We know who she was………**

**All rights to Ally Cater**

Cammie POV

I knew they would start feaking out, about the best friends and the fact I had an ex-boyfriend before Josh. I didn't want to tell them, it was just……….I don't know, I guess I didn't want to bring up the fact who I _was_. Was I ashamed? No. Was I scared to tell them the truth? Maybe. Will they push me over the edge with question? Probrably. Will Zach get jelous? HECK YES! I saw it on his face earlier. He was so………jelous he wasn't with me, or had his arm around me, so it makes him jelour or sad, I work with both.

Just then Bex, Macey, and Liz walked in. Oh boy, here come the questions…….

"Cammie, who was that boy that was very, very close to you?" Liz asked, Macey knew the answer. I just rolled my eyes, then smirked.

"Why do you think?" I asked, I noticed a couple bugs in the room, which made me smirk even more.

"Umm, we don't that's the thing." Bex said, oh, they were serious? Well, I lie or tell the truth, I choose both.

"Oh well………..him and I dated, that is it, we were also best friends, up until he asked me out and well……..I said okay. That is all you will get!" I said and smiled, they looked………….shocked for the exception of Macey.

"Well, that makes…………sense." Bex said , I just smiled, not smirk, smile.

"Of course and the boys know too. I would tell you more but…………………….brings back memories, ya know?" I said, they nodded, and I went to the bug and smushed it between my fingers.

Zach POV

Wow, I never would of thought I was Cammie's third boyfriend. That amazes me, it truly does, but who was the boyfriend? I had no clue, and I would find out, but it still didn't make any sense, she was with all those popular people, how did she know the? And what did she mean by memories? I had no clue, but I would find out.

_Next Day_

Zach POV

I walked up to this girl, her name was Jean. I met her yesterday, she was in ALL of my classes, and she was nice too.

"So, who is Cammie Morgan?" I asked, she seemed shocked but not shocked, and……sad?

"Well…….she went here awhile ago, like 2 years ago, then she left to some all girls school, and now she is back." She said, how does like everyone know her? Seriously, they seem to know her better then me!

"Umm, care more to explain?" I asked.

"Sure, she was _the_ coolest girl up until her dad died, she was also head cheerleader, and when her dad died, so did her well…how do they say it _pep-ness _she never cheered again, and all those girls she is with tried to comfort her and she didn't budge. She was a wreak, no one could help her, she was beyond it. She seems better now though. And that guy that always hangs around her, they _dated _they were best friends and one day he asked her out and she said yes. I was shocked she said yes, everyone knew he _like liked_ her. Even she did, I thought she would say no but, I was wrong, she changed, and I know she will never date him again. They hit some rocks along the way, and that is another reason why crumbled. She went through…………..alot. I feel bad for her ya know? She never had the family thing well……..everything for her well…………..fell apart." She said, wow who knew I could learn that much about her from one person. Just one step closer to figuring her out.

I went back to my room and told Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, and Grant what Jean had told me, the hirls looked at each other, Macey seemed to already know all this.

"Go figure, I already knew all of this." Macey said.

"What?" Bex said, trying to stay calm, I could tell.

"Well, she was giving me all these small clues to help me with that, I was just thinking that it was around that time, and I know what he did too, he was such a jerk! You do not want to know." She said, and left.

"Well, that was delightful." Bex said and with that her and Liz left.

"Well, what do we do? I know for a fact they are her truest friends, yet she didn't tell them any of this? There has to be more." Grant said, it was crazy but he was right, she was hiding something, and we needed to find out……………..

**AN-**

**Hope you liked that chapy!!!!!!!!!! I loved writing it! Like that they are figuring it out???????? But slowly………………….. REVIEW!!!! IF I DO NOT GET AT LEAST 15 VREVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE!!!!!! I WILL DIS-CONTINUE STORY!!!!!!!!!!Oh yea! And first 5 people get a previw of next chapter!**

**-Twilight113-**


	7. Secrets, Secrets, and More Secrets!

**Hey!!!! Here is the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**I NEED MORE REVIEW!!!!! IF U READ, MUST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 7- Secrets, Secrets and more secrets**

**All rights to Ally Cater**

Cammie POV

I knew they had almost figured it out, but they didn't know about how much I _knew _the fact is, I already know who the other spies are, I just need them to admit it, I was working on that. It is harder than it looks, I hear a lot of things, so I am trying to think of who it might be, I know names, but they may be rumors, but I will find out.

I was almost done with my choices for the cheerleading routine these are my choices:

Cascada-What about me

Cascada-Evacuate The Dancefloor

Cascada-Ready or Not

Gwen Stefani-Hollaback Girl

I was still thinking, I am open to other options too, I am going to think of more tonight, but I know Zach, Grant, and Jonas knew almost as much as the girls. SO tonight I was going to talk to Zach, I had no idea how it was going to go, but I know, it has to be done. It was almost dinner, I had to tell Zach to meet me outside after dinner. SO I went over to his room, and knocked.

"Hey, whats up?" HE asked when he answered the door.

"Well, I wanted to tell you to meet me outside after dinner okay?" I asked, he looked happy? Or was that Surprise? Whatever, I will find out later.

"Okay, but why?" He asked, damn him!

"Umm, that I can't say, see you at dinner." I said and walked back to my room, I needed to think, and _spy_. I had to keep them from knowing everything that happened here. The thing is, I was hurt, hurt a lot. If you know how much I got here, you would feel really, really bad for me, the thing is, everything _bad _that happened to me, happened here, or leads back to here. The thing is, I _had _a step-sister, but she died long ago, one year before my dad _dies/disappeared _she was a year younger than me. We got along very, very well, my dad told us something that could save everyone, and that is why C.O.C. wants me, is because of that information I was given, they killed my step-sister before they knew she knew, I was sad, who wouldn't be? She left me, he left me, I was left, all alone, nobody to trust but me, myself, and I. I had no one left, I had trusted with my life, yes my mother but she didn't know.

It was dinnertime, and I was………..scared? I was worried, I wasn't wanting to tell him about Keely (key-lee, step-sister). Everyone was watching me, with……….worry? They didn't know, could they? No, they couldn't no one here remembers her, we made sure of that. That was the year my dad taught me how to shoot (Yes a gun), he taught me everything, well as much as he could without my mom knowing, and be able to not tell anyone what I know, or at least-never mind , I just can't explain it right now. Keely and my dad were the closest people to me, no one, and I mean NO ONE could ever replace them.

Dinner was finished and I went to sit outside, I had lots to think about, I wanted to go to _the hide-out _but Zach would follow me, and I would have to tell him EVERYTHING, I didn't really want to do that. SO I just sat there, happily, no one to bug me, but Zach would soon come, and I knew I was in deep thought. Then I remembered something. Jason was the one who mocked me when my dad _died_ he was the one I swore I would never ever speak to again, yet he was my best friend, yet I was friends with him? I was so……..confussed, I need to get my thoughts straight, all I know is, I can trust NO ONE here, unless they came with me.

Zach POV

I was almost done dinner, Cammie was already done. She went and sat outside, she must be going into deep though, about what? I was going to find out, I just didn't know where to start, I had to be careful, she could blow, so easily, she seemed off here, she didn't know what to think, she needs her thoughts straight, so I decided to help with dishes, I know but, Cammie needs to think.

I finished with dishes I went outside and Cammie was still sitting there, looking deep in thought, like I knew she would I lightly patted her back and sat next to her, she just nodded, and was coming out of thought, but she wasn't startled, she always was, was her guard higher? Or was she just, out of it?

"Hey." She said when she came back to earth.

"Hey, you finally decided to come back to earth I see." I said, she just chuckled a little and said,

"Ha-ha, you are so funny, but if you want me to tell you something, just ask." She said, wow. She read my mind!

"Well first off, you read my mind, and here come the questions!" I said, she laughed, and said,

"Okay, go ahead, I will answer them, but maybe not all." She said,, I just nodded and got on with asking her, I had LOTS.

"Okay, who was your first boyfriend?" I asked, because honestly, I didn't know.

"Okay easy, Jason King, he was best friends up until he asked me out, and I said yes." She replied simply, but there was more, but she didn't tell me, and there was a reason.

"Okay, NEXT! Why didn't you tell us about anything that happened here?" I asked, because, I didn't know that either.

"Well here is the _easy _version, everything bad that happened in my life, all leads back to here." She replied, it seemed to ring a bell to her because I saw hurt, regret, and more hurt in her eyes, she must have it bad here, it seems to hurt her, because she went inside, without saying anything, and I just sat there, and thought _What had she meant?_ And something inside told me, I wouldn't know anytime soon.

**AN-**

**There it is!!!!! Did you like it?????????????????? PLEASE MPROE REVIEWS!!!! I am getting sad……………. I am writing everyday! I am getting more and more into the story!!!! First 3 reviewers get a preview!!!!!!! Also chapters length will depend on how the chapter goes, it doesn't mean each chapter gets longer, and longer.**

**I NEED HELP!!!!!!!!! I need help with a song for their cheerleading routine!!!!!! I posted some there but, I NEED HELP! Please let me know a song in your review, or else………I can't write the next chapter!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	8. Is it all coming?

**I FINALLY am UPDATING!!!!!! Here is the nech chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 8-Is it all coming?**

**All Right To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

You could say my life was taking a downfall but………….I did find a song to do!  It is:

Kesha- Tik Tok

It fits perfect with the routine! I knew I would think of one…………eventually! My ex-boyfriend was now the quarter-back on the football team, I can tell he really wants us to get back together. That will never happen, sorry for him.

Class was almost over, and almost time to go home, I wasn't going to walk with Kelsey, I used to ALWAYS walk with her, but then I got sad and……………well you know the rest.

"Hey guys!" I said as I walked up to them they looked at me and then to Kelsey, I got it right away, the thought I was going to walk with her! Oh well I have to clear that up!

"OH! I am going to walk with you, or do you want me to go?" I asked they all looked…shocked? WOW! I have been away a lot lately.

"OH! Sure, we want you to walk with us!" Macey said, she quickly recoverd, that was a first, it is usually Bex, and Grant, or Zach, what is with him lately? Whatever.

"Cam………..why didn't you tell us what happened here?" Bex asked, ahhh there is it.

"Because I just didn't, I didn't want to. You think I _want _to tell you guys _everything_?" I asked they can't just leave it alone, no.

"Well…. We…" Bex was stumbling. I just shook my head and ran off ahead of them, to a secret spot, no one knew about, but my father and I.

**Cliffy Right???? I can't wait to write the next chapter!!!!!! Review, I need at least 10 reviews to update!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so………………long to update, I was kinda busy…………………….**

**~Twilight113~**


	9. A SUper Secret Please

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 9-A super-secret, place**

**All Right To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

**I ran as long as I needed to, to get to the secret entrance, so many spies have come looking for, but have never actually……………………found.**

**I crept along the woods, no one saw me, or was following me, maybe Zach finally gave up? Never, he was probably told by Grant and Jonas to not go after me. Good. I hate it when he follows me around! It is like I am never safe!!!!!! Well FYI I can handle myself!!!!!!!!!! Calm down Cammie…………………..okay I am calmed.**

**I had a little sister well………half. Her and I were 2 years apart (I was older). We were inseperable, she was killed the week I found out about my father not coming home. That was the worse week of my life, it always has and will be, well unless it hut the day Zach or I die, that might beat it, but just maybe.**

**I walked right into a tree, or a secret entrance, there were lots of securety, and only my father, sister, and I could get past it, everything was in here. It was exactly ad I remembered, this is how I figured out he cheated on me, I really needed to STOP dating after that one…………………….anyways, he was never n here nor did he know I was a spy, no one here did but Chantel…..she always seemed………..odd to me, and Katie kept telling me she went to boarding school……………………….i think she was one of three four but who else? And I had no proof, so I had to get it.**

**Hope you like it!!!!!!!!! I wrote this quick!I am very busy, but I will still update, just a little shorter………. But please review, I really want to continue…………………….**

**~Twilight113~**


	10. I Miss You

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 10-I miss you**

**All Right to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was home later that night; everyone was up watching a movie. I didn't to talk to them about what I talked about, I never wanted anyone to know, it was a me thing. I wanted to run to Zach and tell him every word, as much as I wanted to, as much as _he_ wanted me to, I couldn't, and he knew that, I hoped. I walked in got a snack, and sat on the porch, looking in to the road, where I once played, and some of the happiest moments of my life were. Note _some._

_~Flashback~_

"_Daddy!" Julia (little sister) and I said as we ran to our father who was coming home from a mission. We jumped into his open arms as he embraced us into a hug._

"_We were waiting for you to come home daddy." I said and Julia nodded._

"_I know, girls, I want to show you something." He said and motioned us to follow him, we did, as always. We walked very far into the forest and daddy walked into, or should I say through a tree. Julia and I's eyes widened, as we looked with disbelief. Then he peaked his head out._

"_Come on girls, walk right through." We did as told, but more careful, and scared, we were trained, yes, but this was odd for a 5 year old, and seven year old._

_We walked through, walked straight through the security, my daddy disabled it for us, and he led us in and gave us a tour, and said._

"_If anything ever, and I mean EVER goes wrong come here, and make sure you aren't being followed, no one knows about this but us, not even mommy." He said, we nodded as he continued._

"_So do you both promise to never ever tell a single soul?" he said._

"_We promise." Julia and I said as we raised our hand over our heart as we said words of truth and respect._

_We spent the rest of the time playing, bonding, and being a family, then we left and walked home, knowing everything would be better, or we thought._

_~Flashback Over~_

I replayed that story over and over in my head, it was my most treasured memory, but I kept thinking. 'Why did he show/tell us?' I didn't know the answer, but I wanted to. I spent that time sitting on the stairs thinking of what to do with my life. OH! And before I forget, I changed the song for the dance, AGAIN! I know, I change it a lot, anyways,, it is now:

Britney Spears-3

It has a good beat to it, I like it. I had the routine in my head, and ready to teach it to everyone, that would be fun. The I went inside and watched the movie with my friends, _real friends _and I already knew, they would always be there for me, through thick and thin.

"Hey Guys." I said as I went to sit beside Zach. They all smiled and told me they were watching _The Monster Squad _it was an older movie, but it was 20thn anniversary, and a Halloween movie, Halloween was only 2 weeks away, so why not get in the Halloween spirit, exactly.

_~The Next Morning~_

I was already showered and dressed, but today I was going to wait, and walk to school with my friends I really was starting to miss them, and I hoped they knew it. Bex walked down the stairs followed by Grant.

"WOW! You actually waited for us." Bex said surprised.

"Yes, but I have to leave now." I said and then smiled "Of course I waited! I wanted to walk with you guys, I have been really busy, sorry." I said and they smiled and came to embrace me in a hug, then Macey and Jonas joined in, and then eventually, Zach came and joined the hug. Then Bex said,

"I'm hungry! This hug has been like 5 minutes!"She said, and we all laughed and smile, which makes the truth more and more unbearable.

**I made it longer :)****Aren't you happy???? I know, GET TO THE POINT!! But I want to know what you want to happen, I know what is, but I want to see what you want to happen, and I would say thanks for the idea, and I will change the plot/ending a bit, please review!!!!!!!! BTW I was listening to:**

**Crash and Burn-Elise Estrada**

**While writting this chapter :)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	11. Macey Help me Me

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**DAYLIGHT12**

**crazykid2655**

**Chapter 11-Help Me Macey**

**All Right to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

_~Lunch Time~_

I was sitting with Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, and Zach. I didn't know when to tell them about everything, but I was planning on well…………………I don't know! It is driving me crazy! I need to tell _someone_! I was going to tell Macey later, I had to, or else I would blow! The talent show was coming up (in a week) I was going to go on _alone _and sing _Don't Let it go to you're Head-Jordin Sparks _I loved that song, and it speaks to me, I guess.

It was last block, Macey was in this class with me, so I passed her a note it said:

_Macey,_

_Please meet me by the woods, don't let anyone come with you or tell anyone, I need to talk to you_

_Cammie_

She was reading the note (evapopater of course), and she passed it back to me, it said,

_Cammie,_

_Sure, but what about…..?_

_Macey_

I read it, of course she wants to know what it is about so I wrote,

_Macey,_

_Talent Show and other stuff, just don't ask._

_Cammie_

I passed it to her and she just nodded and ate the paper. The bell rang not even 20 minutes later (15 minutes 30 seconds to be exact).

I walked to the end of the forest, and Macey was there.

"Hey." I said, and it seemed different, like she was closer to me then Zach, and she would be, in a little bit.

"Hey, you wanted to talk about………" She trailed off.

"Oh! Well for that we need to walk into the forest, that is how classified it is, okay?" She just nodded and we walked into the forest, and then I started explaining.

I told her about my little sister, and the _secret_ place, I was going to show her, and I told her about my ex-boyfriend, she told me she would never tell anyone, unless I told her she could.

We agreed on _Don't Let It Get To You're Head-Jordin Sparks_ for the song. It was a great song she said, it explained everything, if you know that is. After I told her about my theory about Chantel, and she seemed to agree. We started to walk back and we were at the edge of th4e forest, and we were surrounded by about 10 men, very strong and muscular by the way, not good, not good at all.

**Great Way to end right???? NO! Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!1 Love Ya!**

**~Twilight113~**


	12. Oh No

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**cammieXzach9900**

**Chapter 12- Oh No**

**All Right to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

We were well………………….trapped, I can't believe this is happening! I was looking at four people in masks behind the ten men, and I knew who they were, horrible right? I was so stupid! I should have known it was _them _for pete sake! I knew, I just wouldn't let myself think that! Stupid, stupid Cammie!

"Well this is definatetly how _I _planned it." Chantel said

"Yeah Chantel, my life in ruined, thanks." I said faking a smile.

"Yeah, sure Cams." She said, just to annoy me. "Now how 'bout you tell us all the secrets you keep, and when I say all I mean_ all_." She stared at me and I shot her a glare, a _you're-dead-if-you-don't-stop-talking _kind of glare, my specialty!

"Yeah Cam, I am so……….scared!" She said sarcastically, the Zach, Grant, Jonas, Bex, and Liz stood behind them and started fighting, well Liz and Jonas tasored people from behind people, they only took one out each, still helps. Then Macey and I started to fight, and Chantel ran away, so I stupidly ran after her.

Macey POV

I sent a beeper to Liz, to tell her we were in trouble they were less than under five minutes, I expect that of them! Then I heard Cammie say it was Chantel!! OMG! That was a very good shocker, well AMAZING shocker, but still……………HOW???

I suddenly saw Chantel and Cammie run off, everyone was just finishing off everyone, I nodded to Zach and he followed me, after Cammie.

We found her, with them walking around each other, what was happening, she nodiced us and nodded to us to stay, I didn't like it, but for her I will.

I held my arm in front of Zach blocking his path, and I just nodded to where Cammie was, and who she was with. He was genuonly shocked, I know right? But he was, and I was but not as shocked as he was……………….

Cammie POV

Chantel and I were circling around each other, this would be awhile, and then she pounced at me and I quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed her, and swung her into a tree, WOW! I never realized how much anger was radiating off me right now! Unbelieveble!

"You won't win, you will seize the moment, or I will, when you die!" She yelled and some how my legs fell, along with me. Then I punched Chantel, until she was finally knocked out which took awhile, trust me.

I got up and turned to my friends who were all watching me get up, I took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Cammie, care to tell us what she was talking about? I mean the secret part." Liz said I looked at them all a sighed, again.

**So………………….Cliffy? I have a habit of doing that now don't I??? Well review!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	13. Truth?

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**DiVaGiRl13-because well……………U R AWESOME! AND REVIEW EVERY CHAPPY!!!**

**Chapter 13- Truth………….?**

**All Right to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I personally DIDN'T want to tell them, my BIG HUGEST SECRET EVER!!!!!!!!!! Who would NOT want to tell?

"Ummmmmm……….." I trailed, they knew something was up, I looked at Macey, she just looked away, and they followed my gaze, and landed on her.

"Well, do you know?" Liz asked, everyone else was too shocked, even ZACH! Now that says a lot.

"Okay, I know, but I shouldn't tell, it's a family thing right Cam?" She asked, damn it! I knew she would go there, they all looked back to me, and I explained it all, I did tell them about the secret place, but said it was in the woods, but not where, it was too, too secret, to even tell them.

We walked back to the house, and I stayed silent, I of tired of……..of………….hiding! It was driving me insane! Macey is the only one who knows the WHOLE story. I lied up there when I told you I told them everything, I lied, I let out half, I only told them about the ex-boyfriend, and what some things my dad told me. I didn't tell them about…………Julia. It still pained me to think about her, I just wanted to………. Sit down and have a good cry. I let them all walk in the house and I nodded to Macey to come with me. I needed someone to talk to, and Zach wasn't the person I wanted to see, it was Macey.

We walked up to the tree and I did the secret to open it. We walked in and I sat on the couch, she came and sat next to me, and I let all my emotions come out, I cried, and I wasn't guilty for it. I needed to get things straight; everything started falling apart, just like last time.

"Macey, I……………..I don't know if I should tell Zach." I said, and she looked at me. "Should I tell him everything?"

Zach POV

Wow. I mean, that ex-boyfriend will pay. I just noticed how close Cammie was to her dad (Chris). I was all of sudden feeling her pain, like she was telling me something, and then it hit me. She wasn't telling us everything, I called everyone to the main room, and I noticed Cammie and Macey were…………….gone?

"GUYS! CAMMIE AND MACEY ARE………..NOT HERE!" I yelled into the house, and Bex came running down the stairs, shocked I guess, she wasn't happy, that is for sure!

"WE NEED TO FIND THEM!!!!!!!!!" Bex yelled, and like just on queue Cammie and Macey walked in the door, arms locked together, and very quiet, and just walked upstairs, what happened?

*** ***

**I AM GIVING YOU MORE!!!!!!!! I WAS GONNA STOP THERE BUT WHAT THE HEY! I GIVE YOU MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cammie POV

"Umm…………Cammie, you need to answer that, I can't………..tell you to do anything, I am sorry but, it is up to you." Macey said, that was help, and she was right, I needed to do this on my own. I gave her a weak smile, well because I was crying!

"Thanks Macey, that helped a lot, and you are right, if I want to tell him, I will."

"That is why you told me right?" She asked, she smiled right before she said that, and I nodded the cried again. But I couldn't help wonder, what were they doing back at the house? I looked at her, and she nodded.

"We better be going back, they will notice we are gone soon." I said, and the tears just kept coming back, I couldn't stop them, I just couldn't.

"Okay, and wipe up those tears! They might be freaking out now you know." She said, and I nodded and smiled, and with that we walked back to the house, arms locked, like 2 best friends who can't be taken apart from each other.

We reached the house and heard Bex yelling. We looked at each other, and sped up, and then slowed down, when we reached the door that is. We opened it, and everyone looked at us, we just continued up the stairs and up to my room, where Macey lied me in bed, and turned out the lights, and left. I was asleep before I knew it.

Macey POV

I felt bad for Cammie, she asked me if we could talk, we walked into her and her dad's secret place, and she…………she…………cried, what is bugging her so much? I just didn't get it. And I was the one with the most understanding, that says a lot, she is the chameleon for something, she must have held a guard up for all those years from the week her sister and dad died, she had had these emotions in there for so……….long! I was barely keeping control of myself, just thinking, how can she manage it?

"Hey guys" I said as I walked downstairs. They all looked at me with confusion, I couldn't tell them, Cammie trusted me for a reason, and I can't lose the trust I have with her when…………when she needs me the most.

"What I up with Cammie?" Bex asked, I just looked at her lie or truth, I pick both.

Zach POV

Bex just asked Macey about Cammie, and Macey was thinking.

"She is just really upset, she is re-thinking about her ex-bf and what he did to her, and she's just confused." Macey said, it was true, but a lie? She was lying with potential truth.

"Okay" Bex said and they all nodded and watched the TV. screen again, I watched Macey, and something was up with them, and I wanted to know. Something tells me……..I won't know anytime soon, like before. Cammie's past is unfolding, and so are her emotions, I think.

*****

**AN-**

**So……………..like it? I made it longer!!!!!!!!!!! **** I am happy with myself! Anyways, the more reviews the longer the chapters!!! I was getting crap for making it too short!!! Whatever, still, they can't all be long, so you choose, one update a week, with long chapter or medium chapter twice of three ties a week?**

**BTW! I was listening to these songs while writing Chapter:**

**Fly Away- Jojo**

**Something In The Water- Jojo**

**Did the songs fit to the chapter? Yes or No. Answer in review!!!!!!**

**HAPPY REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	14. Cry

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPPY!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14-Cry**

**All Right to Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was in my room listening to _Cry-Kelly Clarkson _**(AN- All the songs by Kelly Clarkson I am actually listening to, and in order) **I was truthfully scared, and I could only talk to Macey, she was the only one who actually UNDERSTOOD me, and I didn't want to tell Zach, and he was going to eventually ask, and I will _have _to be ready, I just wasn't yet.

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

The song kept playing, and I felt tears welling up in my eyes, and just as the song ended it's course, as in right on que Macey walked in, and I smile weakly, and she gave me a long, comforting hug, it was as if life went on pause, and I had no fears, but that lasted not long.

_I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_Cry_

The song ended and it went into _Don't Let Me Stop You-Kelly Clarkson _they were all from her new CD, and it related to me so, so much.

_I used to be a little bit shy_

_I kept my deepest feelings inside_

_Speaking up to you about my _

_Emotions has always been hard_

_But this just can't wait_

_Tonight I feel a little bit brave_

_So I won't let one more day pass without you_

_Explaining what we are_

Macey and I chatted, about well……………..ex-boyfriend(s), and she kept asking me about Zach, and now the song was _All I Ever Wanted-Kelly Clarkson _ it fit in this conversation very well.

_Tear up the photographs_

_But yesterday won't let go_

_Every day, every day, every minute_

_Here comes the emptiness_

_Just can't leave lonely alone_

_Every day, every day, hey hey_

_This second-chancin's really getting me down_

_You give and taking everything I dreamed about_

_It's time you let me know, let me know just let go_

I wanted this to work, and it didn't then, Macey left. I knew she left me to think about Zach damn her, she knew it would work! All I ever wanted, what had I always wanted? Love? NO! Spy? YES! Everything that has happened? NO!!!!!!!!!! I guess all I ever wanted is never going to happen, so I have to deal with it, and I guess, I have to tell him ,Zach, the truth, it was best, I would answer his questions, when he asked, no way was I just……………TELLING HIM!!!!!! Then the song changed _Already Gone-Kelly Clarkson _why are all these songs working? Whatever, I was thinking, and thinking was good for me, so I changed to me what Be, and Liz call it my _thinking _song, whatever, it is a very calming song. I went over to my iPod, and changed it to _Enya-Adiemus. _It was by-far, my favourite song, and it calmed me, which I liked, very much.

I was now just……………….sitting on my bed, thinking, the song kept on replay, and I listened to it over 15 times (actually 25 but I am counting, whatever,) I calmed down, and I knew what to do, or what I wanted to do. So I fell asleep, and my music was still on, though, I didn't care, that is how I fell asleep.

Zach POV

We all decided to go say good-night to Cammie, but when we got there she was asleep listening to _Enya-Adiemus _ Liz and Bex said it was Cam's _thinking _song, but I am looking at her listening to that song, asleep, so I bet she did a lot of thinking, and according to Macey she had a lot on her plate, and was under A LOT of stress, and we have no idea _what _kind of stress it is. So we turned off the music and left, no one said a word after, we just……………….went to bed, like good kids, but we aren't good, we are _spies. _

_~Next Morning~  
_Still Zach POV

Today, after school, I was going to ask Cammie what her problem was, and I was going to have a success, I was going to push her, even if by force.

"Hey Cam" I said when I greated her, while she was eating breakfast, cereal, I decided to get some cereal too.

"Anything new Goode?" She asked, haha, whatever MORGAN! I felt like saying, but I knew I would hit her in the heart, who didn't know that?

"No, nothing new Gallagher Girls, what about you?" I asked her she seemed hesitant but answer.

"My life is falling apart, that answer you're question?" she asked, I just stared at her in shock, confusion, and guilt? I wanted to help her so bad, but I had no clue what to _do _anymore, she is slowly unfolding this………_Cammie _that no one but Macey knows, and it is confusing everyone, I wonder how long it will take her to notice that. She just nodded and we went back to eating, in silence. She didn't seem to mind, and neither did I. We started walking to school, with everyone, and it was like……………we were actually friends again, not this……..invisible Cammie who hides from us, but she an Macey stayed near each other, at all costs.

It was after school, and I saw Cammie, waiting for Macey. I quickly grabbed her, and dragged her away, she noticed it was me and stopped struggling, I think she already knew what I was doing.

"Cammie…….." I said seeing what she would say, she just put her hand on her hip and said.

"What Zach?" she said it with no venom, but enough for me to back down but I didn't.

"Cammie, you and I both know what I want, and I will use force to get answers." I said, and she smiled, wickedly, she looked HOT! SNAPP OUT OF IT ZACH!!!!!!!!

"What _kind _of force exactly? Care to enlighten me Zach?" She asked, I smirked, and crashed my lips onto her, and had no idea what was going to happen next………………………….

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh CLIFFY!!!!!!!!**

**SHOULD I UPDATE!?!?!? All the songs I listed I did listen to writing those scenes**

**~Twilight113~**


	15. A Shocker To Remember

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 15-A Shocker to remember**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Zach POV

I found it odd she started kissing me back, and the we came apart and we stared at each other like nothing was going to happen, who am I kidding. I had NO clue why we were staring at each other.

"Seriously Zach, what do you want?" She asked, she was really getting to the point, and I think it made her look even more hot. STOP IT ZACH!!!! I am turning into Grant…………………..

"I want to know what you and Macey won't tell anyone else, why is here so terrible for you?" I asked she just looked at me and I saw hurt behind her eyes and as soon as I saw it, it was gone, just like that.

"I……… I can't tell you." She said, simple as that, NOT!

"Come on Cam, just tell me." I was trying to reason with her, and it was nowhere near working, TRY HARDER ZACH!!!!

"No." She replied.

"Just tell me, it is tearing you up inside! Cammie just tell me!" I was so close to loosing it, she has NO idea.

"Zach, I have Macey, and I will tell her, I am not going to tell you!" She said, and I knew I almost had her cracked, almost!

"No, you have to tell me! I can see straight through you, don't give me that Cam!" I was now yelling and I officially lost it. Zachary Goode officially lost it. First time in history.

"I am aware of that, but it is something that was taken out of my profile, and the CIA even made sure o one, and I mean NO ONE remembered or knew. SO if you expect me to tell you, well you are just……….." She couldn't finish it, and I could tell I finally got her to crack.

"Just what?" I asked, I honestly wanted to know.

"I have more family then you know of." And with that she ran into the forest, and I wouldn't see her anytime soon.

What had she meant more family? She had a mom, dad, and well her. OH and Abby, but she had o daughter/son, I am so confused!

"Hey Zach" Grant and Jonas said as they walked up to me with Bex, Macey, and Liz following.

"Hey" I said, simple and they knew by that something was wrong………..shit!

"Okay Zach, what's wrong?" Jonas asked, leave it to him to get to the point.

"I was talking to Cammie and I finally got something to what is wrong with her she said 'I have more family than you know of' and ran into the forest.

Macey POV

Oh shit! She told him that, it will only take him so long to figure it out…….SHIT!!!!! Why did you do that Cammie? WHY?!?!?!

"Macey?" Bex asked and I looked at her, nodding, as in yes.

"What does that mean?" She asked I just looked around and ignored her question.

"Macey, tell us! What is she hiding?!?!?!" Bex said, again, I knew I couldn't drag them into this so I ran into the forest, and just ran until I found Cammie, standing next to…………..her father?

Bex POV

What is with her and Macey and their secrets? I am so out of it, everyone is.

"Does anyone besides me think that if we knew what happened that we would regret asking?" Zach asked, leave it to him to….well……………..get to about Cammie.

"I think so, too. I mean why would she only tell Macey?" I asked, they all looked stunned, and then it hit me. She would always tell us everything, she just put it in a way we wouldn't know was true! OF COURSE!

"OF COURSE!" I didn't know I said that out loud………………….

"What?" Zach asked.

"Well…………..I think I know, and you have no right to know, Zach." I said, I looked at Liz, and she got it too.

"What?" They asked (Grant, Jonas, and Zach).

Right after we ran into the woods, after Macey and Cammie, you wouldn't believe who they were talking to.

It was Chritopher Morgan, Cameron Morgan's father

**AN-**

**CliffY!!!!!!!!! Aren't I nice? Leave u with a cliffy…………MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	16. AN! Not a Chapter!

**AN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I just personally wanted to say this before I update on the weekend……………..**

**HAPPY B-DAY DiVaGiRl13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TOTALLY AWESOME RIGHT?!?!?! Next Chappy will be up on Sunday, I will update all of my stories on SUNDAY!!!!!!!!!! Review and tell me if you are stocked for Sunday?!?!?!**

**~Twilight113~**


	17. A Fun, and WHAT!

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Dedicated to:**

**DiVaGiRl13**

**CZgallagher**

**Chapter 16-A Run, and WHAT?!?!**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Bex POV

It was, her dad…………….they noticed us, and nodded Cammie to chat with us, here come answers………………..

Zach POV

We watched as the girls ran into the forest we tried to follow them, but lost them quickly, even LIZ!!!! Why were they running to Cammie? That is one thing I will never know. They got this knowing look in their eyes and ran off……………

"Have any idea where they are now Jonas?" I asked, he just shook his head, my question wasn't answered, crap!

"Well, we will have to catch up with them later" Grant said and started walking off, NO WAY GRANT!!!!!!!!!

"NO WAY GRANT!!!' I said and grabbed him and yanked him back.

"Fine, but we won't find them, unless they want to be found ya know that right?" He said, crap, I knew he was right, but not that I would say anything………..

"No, we will find them, it will just take some time.." I trailed off and then we heard something moving in the woods, and it was moving towards into the woods, farther than we were, so we followed whoever it was, and it was Cammie, Be, Liz, or Macey, who was it?

Cammie POV

(When she ran into forest back in time!)

I was running, as fast as I could, into the forest, for as long as it went (which was ALOG time) I stopped, right in a clearing, and saw someone………..looking straight at me………..but who? I was walking towards him? Then I saw it more clearly, dad. I never thought I would ever see him again, yet he was right in front of me…………….looking…………..hurt, distressed, horrible, and he ran up to me and crashed me in a hug, once he realized who I was I guess…………

"Dad?" I asked, just making sure.

"Yes, Cammie." He said and just kept me embraced in that hug, I missed him.

"What happened to you?" I asked then he explained this is the story:

He was kidnapped in the middle of his mission(with the Goodes, I didn't tell him I was dating their son, not yet at least), he was being held outside at the end of the woods, and just escaped about a day ago, and the Goodes were being held somewhere else, he didn't know where but, would eventually 'invade' where he was being held and find out where they are, and get them back.

"Okay, that is a pretty good explanation." I said and he nodded and hugged me, again.

"I missed you Cam, and your mother. Are there a boy I should know about?" He asked, wit WHAT?!?

"Umm, I missed you too, and there is a boy, but I will not name him." I said, trying to make sure Zach isn't killed by my now _alive _father, that would be terrible!

"I know you are dating Zach, Cam" he said, wait what? How?????????

"How, did you know?" I asked, cause honestly, I was confussed!!!!!!!!

"Oh, I heard them talking about trying to tear you two apart from each other, and it would well………….crush you both." My eyes widened with every word, and he could tell I did like him! SHOOT!  
"I hues I do like, _like _him. I mean a lot, but still. WHAT?! Being almost attempt kidnapping twice isn't enough! AHHHH!" I was getting answers, and more annoyed, by the way, is HORRBLE! Especially for me…………..

"Oh well, I heard he helped save you, both times?" DAMN IT! He knew that too!  
"Yes, okay? He saved me!" I said, ad was very annoyed now!!

He nodded me over to the bushes and I knew it was my friends, he nodded saying he would meet me in the _secret tree. _Easy enough, but what about them? I guess I should bring them………….they would get a way better idea of what I went through………….. I will bring them, 100%, I am NOT changing my thought, except I won't tell the boys……………..not yet at least…………………

Bex POV

We walked over to Cammie, and she hugged us, and we did a group hug.

"Umm, we need to go somewhere." Cammie said and started leading us somewhere.

"So let me guess, this isn't the place to talk?" I asked

"Yes, we need to go somewhere more……….._private._" The was she said _private _is making me wonder where we are going, like exactly where. Macey knew, Liz and I didn't. We stopped in front of a tree, and Cammie and Macey motioned us to walk into a tree, WTH?!?!

"Just walk, please." Cammie said and Liz walked in and went straight through! Then I followed, and we were in a whole room and everything! Also, there sat Cammie's dad, in a chair, thinking, then noticing us, and stopped.

"Dad, it is okay! They are my friends, I trust them" She said and he started breathing again. I don't think Cammie would forgive us if we killed her dad by making him stop breathing? Don't ask me………

"Cameron?" He said.

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to tell them, Macey here" She motioned to Macey "already new. I told her a long time ago." She said and stopped. And her dad walked over to Macey, Liz, and I.

"do you Rebecca Baxter promise to never, and I mean NEVER tell anyone of this place?"

"Yes, I promise"

"Good."He went over to Liz. "Do you promise to never tell anyone?" He asked, he was doing this to Macey as well, but I think she is last.

"Yes, I will never tell a single soul, besides who is here." She said, and he moved toward Macey.

"Do you promise to never tell a single soul?" He asked.

"Yes, I will never tell anyone." She said and he nodded.

"Cam, they are all telling the truth, I knew you would only people you _truly _knew you could trust, good job." And with that he hugged her, I could tell that they missed each other, I couldn't help but smile, along with Liz and Macey.

Zach POV

We were chasing the people in front of un and decided to stop and listen cause well…………..they stopped as well. We were listening to their conversation.

"He was here, but is gone, DAMN IT! I bet he found _her!_ We will never find him now!!!" One guy said, there were four men, all in black and very muscular.

"Hmm……….maybe we could get her to tell………." Another one said, he was blonde with blue eyes, and very evil, I could tell **(LOL! Zach calling someone evil…………great vocabulary!!! Note: SARCASM!) **

"No, she could be anywhere! She is fast, and one of the best, and he is too, they are gone, lets' report back." Said another, he had brown eyes. Wait one of the best……………CAMMIE! They were talking about Cammie! But who else………………we nodded over and ran off, we needed to talk to Solomon and Mrs. Morgan, immediately!!!

Christopher Morgan POV

I watched my baby girl, who is not a baby anymore. I never thought I would ever see her again, and her friends well, I can tell they are close and trust each other with every bone in their body. I was proud of her. She was strong, loving/caring, and she knew who she could trust…….Her and that 'Goode' kid seem close I can see it in her eyes, she loves him. I don't think she knows she loves him though. It looks like he doesn't tell her everything, and they hit some rough spots, but I knew they were meant to be, and that says a lot from someone like me.

"I want to tell you girls something." I said and they all looked at me, and I continued.

"They are probably following me, and I wanted to thank-you, I couldn't have picked anyone else to help me. I need to get back to Rachel." They looked at each other and nodded.

"Yes, we will help you get to her, but NO bugging us about boys got it? Because we need them to help……….." Cammie said……………NO! NO BOYS!!!!!

"Nope, sorry, I haven't met them and got them to promise me ANYTHING! They could betray us, I am sorry, but no." I said they looked a bit sad when I said that……….

"Fine, but we ARE telling them, eventually……………" Cammie said, and I nodded, time to make a plan. But before I thought that, the girls all had a smirk on their face………..

Joe Solomon POV

Rachel and I were talking about Chris, and how we wish he could be alive, but we both knew that could never happen.

"So, what do you miss most about him Rach?" I asked she just sighed, and answered.

"I miss his smile, ad always knowing how to make you laugh, even if it is your worst day. What about you?" She asked, it was hard, he had so many excellent qualities, it was hard to name two or one.

"I would have to say, missing my best friend, he could see through me I guess, he was one of the people who could tell when I was lying." I said she just nodded and we looked into the forest and saw Grant, Jonas, and Zach running towards us.

"What is going on?" I asked right when they were reaching us.

"We overheard four men talking and we think they were looking for someone and Cammie knew who, and the girls are gone, and well………. We think the girls are together with………well someone they trust and this person those men where after, seemed frantic." Zach said, and Rachel and I instantly knew Cammie had found her father, even if by accident, and they knew this place, they could be anywhere, and he (Chris) has many secret places in those woods………and he shared a couple with Cammie………………..

**I finished!!!!!!!!!!! I actually finished this like……….Tuesday, but I said I would update EVERYTHING on Sunday and I am also writing another new story! Here are all the stories by me:**

**Jordin Sparks SongFic Series**

**No Longer Safe Byebye Gallagher**

**My Newest: Catch Me If You Can!**

**Here is the summary:**

**This is basically my GG2, the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys meet differently, the girls go and perform at Blackthorne, and the girls meet the guys, but Cammie acts differently outside Gallagher……..**

**~Twilight113~**


	18. What and Who?

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 17-WHAT?!?!**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Solomon POV

We knew Cammie was with her dad, well Rachel and I did.

"Okay boys, this may sound crazy but……………Cammie is with her dad." I said, and they looked shocked, and something else too.

"Wait, why is Cammie with her dad?" Zach said, o course HE wants to know……………….

"That is what we don't know, we need you to find the girls, and we will look for Cameron's father, and watch your back, this is a forest that is, hidden, trust me on that." I said and walked inside, and the boys went back to searching.

We figured they would be in the north side of the forest, that is where him and Cammie stayed most, and we started our search. Then we heard voices………..

Zach POV

We were running around the forest, and Jonas was back at the house, looking at his computer screen for images that might help us with finding them, and just then he made an amazing discovery……………

BookWorm-You will never believe what I just found……….

Mask-What did you find?

GreekGod-Yea, what did you find Book?

BookWorm-First of all don't call me book, and second, I know where they are, or at least where they might be.

Solomon POV

I got a call from Zach right as we were about to enter the forest.

Solomon-Hello.

Zach-Hey, you might want to see this, we are in my room.

Solomon-Okay, be right there. Bye

Zach-By-

I cut him off, whatever, what could have they found? I and no clue and I want to find out, Rachel heard the conversation, so we went to the house but I felt like I was being watched.

"Hey." I said when we reached their room, and they nodded us over to the computer.

We looked at the computer screen, and there was Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey standing in front of a tree. We then started listening to their conversation.

"_This is stupid, you are praying to a tree." Bex said._

"_Thankx idiot, now she will never tell us." Liz and Macey said._

"_It no ordinary tree. It………………come on, not here." She said and walked into the tree._

"_What the bloody hell?!?!" Bex said_

_The Cammie peaked her head out_

"_Come on, unless you don't want to come in." She said, and then they disappeared too, and then a light went over the tree, and it was like nothing ever happened._

"Wow, I never thought that is where Chris hide them……"

"Them?" Everyone said, shoot.

"Never mind, he wouldn't want me to tell you, and neither would she." I said and then Jonas gave us the coordinates, and we set off. Hopefully finding them, but would we be too late?

"Here is the tree." Zach said and I put my hand on the tree, and my had slid in, and soon I was in the tree. I looked, and there were a whole bunch of security features, even a blood scan, that cleaned itself, no way we could get in, so I left, and we went back, but not before putting a bug across from where the tree was.

When we reached the house, we went and looked in the bug, and Cammie was outside the tree, and looked terrified.

"_Your positive they are here?" She asked, into a com unit I suppose. Or Bex._

"_Yes, that is what Liz said, and look!" Bex said, they looked and ran toward it._

_Then we couldn't see them, and the Macey came out, and Liz didn't or Chris, who am I kidding, we don't even know if he is there!_

As we watched them disappear, we knew something was up, and something big!

Soon about 1 minute 30 seconds later Bex and Cammie, were back, and very breathless.

"_OMG! How on earth is she still Fricke there?!?!?!?!"Cammie said, wait who?_

"_I have no clue, but we need to chat with Liz, cause if this is one of her mid games I will KILL HER with my bare hands." Bex said and Cammie nodded, and they entered through the tree again._

"What was that about? And who is there no fricken way they could be alive?" Zach asked.

"I honestly have no clue. We need to find out though, we need to go into the forest need find out.

**AN**

**Ohhhhh! Who is still ficken alive?!?!?!anyone have a clue???? I KNOW!!!!! In your review tell me if I should continue and who you think it is……………………….**

**~twilight113~**


	19. OMG WHAT THE H

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 18-OMG!!!!!!!WHAT THE H**L????**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

We (Bex, and I) ran back into the secret tree, and ran in breathless, and they looked…….scared? I was!!!!!! SHE IS ALIVE!!!!!!!!!HOW COULD THAT HAPPEN!?!?!?!?!?!

"Cameron WHAT IS WRONG??" My dad almost yelled as we went back.

"She is here, alive, and………………I think……………she is evil." I said, and there was silence, and I didn't know what to make of it. I was scared out of my wits!!!!!

"We need to get out of here, and I NEED to call Solomon." Isaid, after 10 minutes and 30 second of silence, enough for me!

"I agree, he knows what to do, I will call." Bex said, and Liz nodded.

"No, I will call, dad are you okay with that?" I asked and he nodded and I got out my phone and dialed Solomon.

Solomon POV

We were still trying to think what she meant, and the my phone rang, it said _Cammie. _I nodded everyone over, and I picked up.

_S-Solomon._

I answered

_C-We need help, and I am SURE you know what I mean._

She said, wow serious, wow! I never thought that was possible…………

_S-Okay, can I put you on speaker?_

_  
C-NO!_

_S-Okay, what do you need._

_C- I Need you to go to the secret tree, and make sure NO ONE follows you, make sure Zach, Grant, and my mother take care of anyone who is in your way, and if a girl my age gets in your way, take her with you, go it?  
_

_S-Yes, got it. When?_

_C-NOW!_

_S-Alright, see you soon._

Everyone already heard, and were getting ready to leave, and I was by the tree in a flash, and I saw a girl that looked Cammie's age and knocked her out, and the door opened, and I was pulled in, and I blacked out.

I stated to wake up, to a man looking down at me, wait……………..Chris?

Zach POV

We were in the forest looking for anything, and we saw some people, and went after them knocked them out, and took them back to the house, and we lost Solomon o com, w=this was bad, very, very bad…………….

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT!!! BUT I HIT A WRITTERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!! I NEED HELP!!!!! PM ME IF U HAVE ANY IDEAS!!!ALL ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!!! I will sy you helped me!!!!!! BTW:**

**I will be I Hawaii, in a day, and can't update till January!!!**

**Please review!!!!!!! I will update in 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Merry Christmas!!!! Greeting from Hawaii!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	20. The Plan Part 1

**Here is the next chapter, please review, a.k.a. read THEN REVIEW!**

**Chapter 19-The Plan Part 1**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Solomon POV

Christopher Morgan was looking at me, along with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey, and………….now that I look at it, another girl that looks like Cammie, but was tied to a chair.

"What…?" I could barley talk.

"Hello old friend, well you aren't exactly old but, you get it right?" Chris said, and I nodded, and then nodded to Cammie who nodded back.

"This is Julia, Julia Morgan, she was reported missing the week my dad went missing, and Cavern re-trained her, to be evil. She is my sister, she was only 4 when she was taken, and easily her mind was erased, and I missed her a lot, even though she was a secret from everyone, even you, only my mom, dad and I knew about her, and we wanted to keep it that way. But as you know, we couldn't." I understood better, but still confused.

"As in, we need to get out of this place." Bex said, I am guessing calm and she was forcing herself to, wait, why do they need me?

"We need you to get everyone back at the house to be ready for us to get there okay? If you do not get it, raise your hand." Cammie said, and I raised my hand, and rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do there?" I asked and they all looked at each other, and Cammie bit her lip.

"We can't tell you that, because it would make you liable to be kidnapped, and already is bad enough. Okay, just go along with it okay?" She said, and I just nodded.

I decided to phone Zach and tell them I was on my way, with Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey, Chris was going to be a surprise, along with Julia.

_Z- Hello?_

_S- Hey, it is me._

_Z- Hey Solomon, where are you???_

_S- I need you to be ready for Bex, Liz, Macey, Cammie and I to run out of the forest, and we won't have much time, the house need to only have one entrance in got it?_

_Z- Okay, we will be ready._

_S- Bye._

_Z- Bye._

"Okay, they know, except about you two." I pointed to Julia and Chris and everyone nodded.

"Let's go." Cammie said, wow, she was taking this very seriously, good for a spy, I guess.

We were now running through the forest, and Chris was carrying Julia, and she was knocked out.

Then we ran into 4 guys, and they looked mad.

"I believe you have two things that belong to us." One said.

"Never, you already know that," Cammie said, wow, what got into her?

"Little Morgan, do you have any idea who I am?" He asked, wait, did she?

"Yes, I do, dear John, how very stupid of you." He said, in a sweet little girl voice, and his smirk turned into a blank face, what the hell did this girl know?

"Okay, you do know, now go." John said, and she shook her head and knocked out the two guys who came after her, and Bex took the other one, and soon it was just John and Cammie, and Bex, of course.

Who would win? Cammie and Bex are strong together, but are they strong enough to beat him?

**AN_**

**Ohhhhhhh, evil ending!!!! I am being mean with Cliff hanger today aren't I?? Anyways please review!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**_  
_


	21. INPORTANT AN!

**AN!**

**I am sorry about this but one of my comment seriously made me want to stop writing this story!!!!!!!!! I am so………………….sad right now!! I need to know if I should keep going, because that comment broke my heart!!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	22. The Plan Part 2

**OKAY! I am sorry about the last AN…………………..I was really cranky, tired, and randomly emotional, I was CRANKY, bad day I almost failed a test……………so I was kinda annoyed, and I also had another test so……sorry about that! SO I AM UPDATING!!!!!!!**

**BTW: The plan is like 5 different sequences, it is LONG, but once the plan is over, it is another story…………………hehe sequel!!!!!!!!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Ustoppable-Kat Deluna**

**Chapter 20-The Plan Part 2**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

This guy (John) was seriously pissing me off. He was the one who killed Julia, and the one who was going to die. I don't care about bringing him into questioning, he tried to kill my little sister, and kidnapped my father from me, he would die, no matter how long it took.

Solomon POV

I was watching Cammie very carefully, she had something against this John, and she wasn't going to let him off easy, but I already knew she couldn't kill him. Easy as that. I also knew she was able to keep this all bottled inside, and Zach had no clue, so I could be wrong.

Once I looked at he, I could see she and Bex were making a plan, it was hard to guess what their plan was, but they nodded, and attacked.

Bex tried to round-house kick him, he dodged, and Cammie quickly whipped him legs from underneath him, and he collapsed. Just like that, what the h*ll, did these girls know??? I was so, confused. They just nodded and we headed toward the house.

We reached the house, and we all decided NOT to tell them about Cammie and Bex, and also John.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!?!" Grant asked, and pointed to Cammie's dad. He didn't see Julia, not yet.

"That Grant, is my dad, and my sister." Cammie said, and her voice was even, no sign of sadness, or scared. She was even, and something clicked out there, and on one knew what it was.

"Whoa, what got into you?" He asked, and she gave him a very, very scary glare, and he backed off, she smiled in defeat, and went and got Julia, and most likely brought her to her room.

I watched as Chris helped Cammie bring Julia to her room, and Grant, Jonas, Zach, and Rachel looked at me confused. I sighed, and told them about Chris, not Julia, she was all Cammie's. I told them that Cammie would tell them about that.

They just nodded, and Zach looked shocked, and I decided to go talk to him.

"What's the matter?" I asked, trying to be friendly, NOT harsh.

"Everything, how could Cammie keep that all bottled up? I could tell when ANYTHIG was wrong, and this pops up right in front of me, I CAN'T believe I didn't see it coming!" He said/yelled, I just went and sat beside him.

"I know, I thought Chris was dead, and I woke up with him right in front of me, yet Cammie knew, and she almost killed someone named John, we don't know who he is, But Chris and Cammie do. They know more than any of us, and if I can see it the way Chris does, this is just beginning." I said, and Zach nodded.

"But, I just don't get why she didn't tell me!" He said, in frustration.

"She couldn't, I got it explained by Chris, and Cammie. It was hard to take in, it takes a few hours to sink in. She couldn't tell you. It was a part of her past that she didn't want to remember. She told me one of her many memories of the three being together, and it was hard for her to come clean tell me on, Zach _one_!!!!!! I don't think she likes bringing it up, so don't push it on her, alright?" I said, and he nodded.

"Thanks, I guess I needed to tell someone." He said, and sighed, he looked back into space, I patted him on the back and left. I couldn't tell him about what Cammie, and ex did, not yet.

**AN-**

**OKAY! I UPDATED!!!!!! I will again on the weekend, this is to make up for my break-down last AN, sorry about that…………**

**Anyways did u read my AN at the beginning?????**

**3 CHAPTERS TO GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plan 1,2,3,4,5,NEXT STORY SUMMARY!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HEHE!!! Okay, here are some options for the sequel(they WILL NOT give away MOST of the next story, I hope……..)**

**Cammie goes back to Gallagher, nothing HORRIBLE happens. Npt as much as THIS story.**

**Cammie gets taken, and can't escape, unexpected surprises.**

**Something with the Goodes.**

**ALL OF THE ABOVE!!**

**ALL OF THE ABOVE (Except 1)**

**Hope You Liked it!!!!!! Song of the chapter!!:::::**

**Unstoppable-Kat Deluna**

**~Twilight113~**


	23. The Plan Part 3

**OKAY! I am getting closer to the end of the story………………..**

**I AM SO EXCITED!!! These end chapters are kinda fillers/chapters…………..cause it leads into the next story so, get what I am doing? Hope So! Enough rambling! UPDATE!!!!!**

**MUST READ:::: I have changed Cammie's sisters name to JULIA it was something else in previous chapters….I think? Well I change names! Sorry for the confusion!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Torture-Elise Estrada**

**Chapter 21-The Plan Part 3**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I was sitting in a room, with Julia, it was my room actually. I took inn a adepp sigh, and my dad came over to me.

"I never knew Cammie, until about a month ago, when she came in and said 'Hi.'" I said, and she nodded and stared back at her. I wonder why? I was going to ask, who knows what she will say.

"What's the matter?" I asked and she just shook her head and started crying, what?

"What is it Cam, come on. Tell me what is the matter." I said, and she nodded yes, and sat back up, and looked at me.

"I was with her last before she was taken, I remember Jake, you remember him?" She asked, and I nodded, I think I knew what she was going to say, before she finished.

"Anyways, I was with him, and his sister Annie, cam running over saying 'JULIA IS GONE! SOMEONE TOOK HER!' she said it over and over, and I just ran to where they were, and I saw the van driving away. I cried for days, and maybe weeks, I kept thinking _I could have saved her, she could be here with me now._ That will never happen, until she wakes up, I missed her every day, and I finally go to the point I could hide it. I was sad whenever I was alone, and everyone always asked me why. I would just shrug and just stare at the stars or at the sky. I never wanted to tell anyone, not even mom. I have been living in a bottle, and the bottle finally cracked open." She said, and by the end all emotion was gone from her face, and she decided to let me through, through her eyes, and I saw everything there, but her face, in general, was hidden behind a mask, and I couldn't help but stare, she was my beautiful, loving, caring, sad daughter, she was everything to me (besides Rachel).

"It is okay, I have been living in a cell for the past seven years." I said, she just shrugged, and I could feel it, something was boiling and about to blow up.

"I HAVE BEEN LYING TO EVERYONE I LOVE AND CARE ABOUT!" She yelled, I am surprised Julia is still sleeping…..

"Cam-"But she cut me off, wow she was on fire.

"I HAVE LIVED IN A SMALL LITTLE BOTTLE OF SECRETS! ALWAYS COMING OF FINDING A WAY BACK TO ME! TO HAUNT ME!! YOU THINK IT IS EASY???!?!?!?!?!" She yelled, well, her bottle finally broke open, and then she ran out of the room crying, I didn't go after her, if I did, it would be worse.

I sat there for a minute and went downstairs and everyone looked at me, I sighed and walked over to Rachel who gave me a shy smile and gave me a hug.

Zach POV

I finally came in with Soloman, and everyone was quiet, and just silent. I sat by Grant and we started chatting.

"So, how was chatting with Soloman?" Grant asked, I shrugged.

"Not that bad, he told me something so I wasn't mad at Cammie, or else I would have been yelling at her for no good reason." I said, and Grant nodded, and then we heard screaming, and by the sounds of it, Chris was trying to calm Cammie down, and she was pissed………………..

We all looked towards the stairs and Cammie came running down with tears in her eyes, and just ran straight out the door, I was about to follow her, and Bex nodded me to NOT go after her. I gave her a _what? _Look and she replied.

"It's a girl thing, when you run out crying after screaming, it is usually because she is extremely mad, pissed or sad, and by the looks all three, let me take this." Bex said, and jogged off, after Cammie.

Cammie POV

I stopped at the edge of the forest and just stared, and memories tried to flood back to me, but I blocked them. I couldn't deal with it now, not anytime soon, NEVER! I was so….mad! I was also sad, and pissed, and GAH! I WAS EVERYTHING!

I felt someone behind me, I already knew it was Bex.

"Hey Bex." I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice, but failed miserably.

"Hey Cam, wanna ya know, go back anytime so? CIA is going to be here momentarily. Ya know." Bex said I nodded, and walked towards her, and we walked in silence back to the cabin, and she knew what happen, and I didn't say a word. She knew me that well. I could hear her(in my mind) telling me everything would be back to normal again, but that would only last so long, I already knew that.

I walked in, and CIA was there, jeesh Bex did mean momentarily, she meant like now! Time to meet the people I will one day work for…………

**AN- How was it?!?!?!**

**Good? Bad? **

**Okay! My, guess what?**

**MY B-DAY IS SATURDAY!!! I am so special!! ;)**

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!!! WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?!?!?!**

**Anyways song of the chapter (again):**

**Torture-Elise Estrada**

**Please review!!**

**Hit the green button!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	24. The Plan Part 4

**Okay, ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS!! ARE YOU EXCITED?!?!?! I know I am!! I am having a bunch of tests and ect; so I won't be able to update for awhile, so I wanted to update some of my stories before I enter study-ville!! Here it is!!!!**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Get It Girl-Keri Hilson**

**Chapter 21-The Plan Part 4**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I walked up with Bex towards the house, there was a helicopter there now. I took a deep breath and walked up.

"Hello Ms. Morgan, I see you have been being very sneaky behind our backs." The Director said, wait……..I know that voice……

CIA Director POV

I could see it in her eyes, she knew who is was so I smiled, willingly and she gave me a hug. Her friend, Rebecca Baxter, looked very confused and so did all the other students well time to tell'em.

"Whoa Cam! I know this is the Director…."Rebecca said, and Cameron smiled.

"Bex, I have known him since I was 3."Cameron said, wow she did remember.

"Yes and when you father was supposedly dead, I couldn't face your family again, I just couldn't. Your father meant so much to me, he was the best, besides the Goode's that is." I said, and I looked towards Chris.

_Long time no see._

_Yes it is, how are you Jim?_

_I am good Chris, you?_

_Been way better, at least Cammie is okay_

_Yea she is………and she always will be._

Cammie POV

IT WAS MY UNCLE JIM!! Not my real uncle, but I called him Uncle Jim, I was three okay! Jeesh! He disappeared after my dad 'died'. Everyone seemed to disappear after he died, and I felt like my family and all my 'uncles, and aunts' left me, but they didn't they were looking, and trying to help, in their own twisted way.

"Hey, can we like go now?" I said, and they nodded, and I walked/jogged up to get Julia.

"Hey sis, how are ya?" I asked her, she was awake, and would soon be asleep again.

"You left me, so I am horrible." She said, wow, lovely reunion!

"I didn't leave you! I looked for you everywhere! I ran through the woods, I got friends to search the CIA database, and I couldn't find you! You just……vanished! In thin air! SO don't go all pissy on me!" I said, and knocked her out, I couldn't take it. It was too much, and considering she was everything to me, and I mean it _was. _

"Here take her in the back, and she needs to be questioned." I said, and walked to the back of the helicopter, and Zach followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and I just shook my head and looked out the window, I really didn't want to talk about it, I NEVER did, Julia was my problem, and I would fix it, eventually.

"Come on Cam, I know you better than that." Zach said and I shook my head, still looking out the window, and he didn't try to talk to me again, or he wouldn't yet. He would always have a reason to talk to me, just not a very good reason, or one I don't like.

We landed 2 hours 15 minutes and 30 seconds later. I was tired, I will admit it. I was dragged, and torn, Julia was really starting to get to me. I walked in, and 'Uncle Jim' called me onto his office FIRST! Great! Lovely, whatever other great excellent words, that equal sarcasm.

"Cam, I want you to interrogate you sister." YES! He said, I could!! YES!

"I will be interrogating your father, that alright?" He asked, and I nodded.

"You may leave now Cameron, and send your father in." He said, and I nodded ad left, to get my father.

**Ohhh! ONE LAST CHAPTER!!!!**

**Song of the Chapter**

**Get It Girl-Keri Hilson**

**Please review!! I am ALMOST DONE!! One chapter after this!! It will be long, and I have it planned! And will start typing it tonight, up by late tomorrow? Or Friday, depending how much I type!  
~Twilight113~**


	25. The Plan Part 5 THE FINAL CHAPTER!

**Okay, LAST CHAPTER!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM SO EXCITED!!! **

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER:**

**Dust In Gravity-Delerium**

**Chapter 23-The Plan Part 5**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I walked through the CIA base, and waited to interrogate my sister, I knew it would be hard to face her, heck I KNEW it was going to be hard to face her. I was easily getting impatient, more and more by the minute. I decided to walk around and find the food court, I was hungry and needed orange juice and a cookie! It was a snack I always loved, and I remember one of the most important memories, I have EVER had.

_~Flashback~_

_I was playing outside with Julia and Cole. Cole was my best-boy-friend. _

"_COOKIE AND JUICE KIDS!" My mom yelled outside. YAAY! Snack time! I always LOVED cookies and juice, it was my favorite snack, and it was Julia's too._

"_Coming mommy!" Julia and I yelled as we raced inside, with Cole coming behind us._

"_Jeesh! You two are like speeding bullets!" He said, and Julia and I smiled._

"_Well, you know we just love to run!" We replied together, and laughed. I always remember those two, they were the same age, and would have been the best/cutest couple ever, I wish they did start dating, but they were too young, heck! SO was I!_

"_Whatever, so where are the cookies?" Cole asked, and was in the kitchen, and my mom was laughing, and called us over._

"_Over here Cole." She said, and we all ran over to her, got our cookies and juice and ran over to the table, where we always sat, it was Julia and I's special table, it only sat 4 of us, it was small, and that is the way I loved it._

"_Yummy! How does your mom make these?" Cole asked, Julia and I shrugged._

"_I don't know! Mommy's special recipe?" I guessed, and she smiled and nodded, I was always good at guessing, it was a habit that Julia hated, cause it annoyed her._

"_Good guess, as always." Julia said, and rolled her eyes, and I just glared at her, and Cole and mommy laughed._

"_What is so funny?" Julia and I asked, and sounded confused._

"_You two are so alike, it is funny!" Mommy replied and Julia and I 'Humphed' and dramatically walked outside, and then we burst out laughing._

"_HAHA! We are so………….alike!" We said together and laughed again._

"_Wow, you two are so….." Cole said as he walked up to us hmmmm…….._

"_Brilliant?" We (Julia and I) said together and laughed, Cole just rolled his eyes._

"_COLE! Your mother is on the phone!" Mommy yelled, and Cole ran inside._

"_Wonder what Cole's mommy has to say." Julia said, and our eyes widened._

"_I HOPE HE DOESN'T HAVE TO GO!" We yelled together, and ran inside to find Cole._

"_COLE!" Julia and I yelled as we ran through the house, and we found him in the living room, crying._

"_Cole? What's the matter?" I said, as I went up to him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and pulled him into a tight hug._

"_My,…..M-m-m-mommy s-said I-I have to-to-to MOVE!" He yelled and started crying again, and Julia joined into the hug too, and we all cried, and then my mommy walked in._

"_What's the matter?" She asked, and I replied, very sadly._

"_Cole has to MOVE!" I yelled, and went back into the hug and cried, and my mommy soon joined in the hug, and we walked Cole home, and that was the last time I saw Cole._

_~Flashback End~_

I sighed and walked to the waiting room and waited, I wanted to know if Cole was alive, or dead, or having a normal life, cause I don't think he could have handled my whole family, dying or disappearing, but now, none of them are dead, they aren't gone, they are here, and back with me.

I waited and waited about 1 hour 45 minutes (1 hour 47 minutes 33 seconds). I was still sitting there, waiting for someone to come get me, to interrogate my little sister, who went bad. I can't believe I let that happen! Yes I was small, yes I was only 8, yes I was in-experienced, yes I miss her! I miss everything about her, I miss having her to lean on. I miss her! I wish she was never taken, and I wish I was never pressed to make that choice! We should have stayed in the yard! I didn't think men in black would come and try to kill us!

"Ms. Morgan, she is ready for you." Someone came and said, and I just nodded, and followed him down the long hallway, how long was it?

"So, little miss secret are we?" he said, huh, small talk not used to that.

"No, Just Cammie, or Ms. Morgan, no secret, it was just a matter of location until I found him. I didn't think he would be there I jus, needed to get away for awhile. That is it, no secret nothing." I said and faced forwards, crap! I was angry!

"Okay, alright, I was told that but you just don't want to take a complement." He said, and walked to keep up with my face quick pace.

"Nothing personal, but this is really weird for me, I lost almost everyone in my life because of one mishap, and I don't want to have another one, but I already know there is another one in line." I said, and continued to walk, and he just nodded, speechless. Great!

"Okay here it is. We will be listening, and there will be a lie detector, here." He said, and handed me a ring, and I smiled.

"Dr. Fibs?" I asked, and he nodded, and I walked in, to meet my rouge sister.

Zach POV

I was waiting in the CIA base waiting room along with Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant and Jonas. We were left here waiting for Cammie, Mr. Solomon, and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan to come back.

About 30 minutes later (32 minutes 21 seconds) they came back, but NO Cammie. I looked confused and Solomon looked at me.

"Ms. Morgan is interrogating someone." He said simple and easy wait WHAT?!

"What? Why?" I asked and they all sighed.

"Zach, take one guess, and make it good." Mr. Solomon replied, and then I got it.

"OH! She is interrogating Julia?" I said, and they all nodded hmmm, wonder how that was going?

"Oh, is she….." Bex started to ask, and was well I don't know they all seemed…odd.

"She is cooperating, so far, here, would you like to watch?" he said, and we all nodded.

_~Camera feed~_

"_What company do you work for?" Cammie asked._

"_Gee, I wonder, Circle of Cavern." Julia replied back._

"_Why were you in the forest?" Cammie asked back quickly it was a fast pace interrogation._

"_I was looking for our do-good father who escaped! You dumbass." Julia replied, and Cammie took a calming breath in._

"_First I am not a dumbass, cause I am NOT the one being interrogated. Second who is working with you??" Cammie snapped back, wow Cammie was getting really pissed, really fast._

"_Easy Circle of Cavern." She said, and Cammie rolled her eyes._

"_No, name, I need names." Cammie replied back._

"_Hmm, let me think…NO!" She yelled, ad Cammie was on her toes with allk this snappy-ness coming from her._

"_Why not? You don't trust your life-long Bff? You don't trust the one who taught you everything you know? That is low Julia, even for you!" Cammie replied, wait what?_

"_No, but I know we are being video tapped, and I am NOT telling you names because you aren't classified to know." She said, and Cammie smirked._

"_Okay the, tell me this. Why are they trying to kill me?" Cammie asked, and met her sisters gaze, and he mouth dropped._

"_They….what?" Julia said, and Cammie just stared into her eyes, and looked into her ring._

"_They have been trying to kill me, and everyone I care about. You didn't know?" Cammie said, and Julia just shrugged._

"_No, I didn't know! They kept me in the black, and kept telling me you were the enemy……..?" Julia said, and Cammie shook her head._

"_Julia, the people who took dad, are the people trying to kill me." She said, and wasn't sharing that classified information, but could get in trouble for it, or not._

"_Oh well, I will give you 5 names, and they are important, but one of them I need to tell you alone okay?" She said, and Cammie nodded._

"_Albert Greenways, Cavern's basically the second in command. Jacob Caber, who is basically in charge, George Cloony, yes he was a Cavern agent, but died, Clary Anderson, Cavern's top agent. And….wait, turn the camera's off" She said, and Cammie nodded, and the camera's went black._

_~End Of Camera Feed~_

Wow, who knew Cammie would be good at that, but I wanted to know what the name was, and what she was going to tell her, with the camera….off?

Cammie POV

"Who else?" I asked, and her face went cold, stone, and then sad.

"Cole, Cole Markson, Cammie, our old best friend." She said, and my face fell. I was shocked, his parents moved because they were going to be found, and I and NO IDEA!

"What else do you know?" I asked, I really wanted to know.

"All those agents that went 'MIA' are all alive, and even those 'Goodes' they annoy the crap out of the guards." She said, and my eyes widened in shock, and I showed it.

"Why are you so shocked about the Goode's?" She asked and I just shook my head.

"I am going to send the director in." I said, and ran out, and found the bathroom, and started crying.

_Zach's parents are alive, and I have to find them._

**AN-**

**THE END!!!! I am still thinking of a sequal name………anyways THERE IT IS! STORY DONE!!!!!!**

**I will post the next story by MONDAY!! Remember that day MONDAY!!!**

**Here is the basic next summary:**

_**Cammie is on the hunt for Zach's parents. She is trusting Julia to show them where to go and everything they need. Can she be trusted? Will Zach's parents be found? Will Zach ever tell Cammie he loves her? WILL ZACH EVER FIND OUT ABIUT HIS PARENTS?!?!?!?!**_

**Well! There it is!!! **

**HELP ME WITH THE TITLE PLEASE!! Thankx!  
**

**~Twilight113~**


End file.
